


Rock song

by SmmyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Background Garth Fitzgerald IV, Bunkers, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Movie Night, Prophets, Research, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmmyWinchester/pseuds/SmmyWinchester
Summary: Kevin is searching the Angel Tablet to get some information from Dean, but this job may turn out to be too much for him.





	Rock song

Kevin Tran rubbed his temples in a poor attempt to clear the migraine pounding through his head. He had been staring at the Angel Tablet for hours on end with no progress to show for his efforts. It felt like Dean was asking him to pull information out of thin air. Yes, finding out how to officially kill Lucifer was important, but Kevin could not find anything helpful. He was past exhausted. He laid his head down on the war room table to try and aleviate to pain, but it didn’t help. 

He heard someone flip the lightswitch in the kitchen followed by some rustling around. By the clatter, Kevin assumed it would be Dean getting ready to cook. After a few seconds of silence, Kevin was surprised to hear the faint sound of a song coming from the kitchen radio. He had never heard it before, but after being in the silence nearly all day to “help him focus,” the sound was more than welcomed. If Kevin had to guess, he would say the song was old-school rock, which would support his theory that it was Dean in the kitchen.  
Kevin checked the time and sighed when he saw it was only seven at night. He wished it would be closer to eleven so he could just go to bed already. Every day this past week had been the same; From the time he woke up until the time he crashed in his bed, he was sitting and staring at the Angel Tablet. He needed a break.

He could still hear Dean’s voice from when the Winchesters showed up at Kevin’s safehouse saying, “It will only be a few days. Promise. We just need one piece of information.” That should have been Kevin’s first hint that this was going to be next to impossible. Dean never meant it when he promised it would be over soon. But, Dean was the boss. Kevin sighed in frustration at his situation. He just wanted to go to sleep. 

After about ten minutes, the music that was coming from the kitchen disappeared. Dean probably took whatever he’d cooked and went back to his room. Figuring he was alone in this part of the bunker, Kevin pulled out his phone and flipped through his contacts. He may not be able to leave the bunker, but he could probably get away with a phone call pretty easily. He highlighted Garth’s name on his contact list and pressed the call button. The line rang for what felt like five minutes before Kevin was sent to voicemail. He figured it was just his luck that his only friend outside the bunker would be busy. 

With a heavy sigh, Kevin got up from the table and went into the kitchen. The Winchesters were nowhere in sight, and Kevin figured they were on the other side of the bunker to give him privacy for searching through the tablet. He walked over to the small fm radio on the counter and flipped it on. It was on the same station that Dean had been listening to earlier. Kevin knew he was not as well versed in music as he could be but he liked listening to the messages in songs, especially ones he hadn’t heard before. He kept the music quiet because his head was still hurting and he pulled a chair closer to the radio so he could sit and relax. He laid his head back against the cold concrete wall and listened to the quiet music until his migraine finally subsided.

A few songs played before Kevin heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He flipped off the radio and quickly stood up from his chair just as Sam walked in. Kevin let out a breath of relief which confused the gigantic Winchester. Kevin shrugged it off, “I thought you were your brother.”

“You’re scared of Dean finding you in the kitchen?” 

“No, I’m scared of Dean finding me away from the tablet. He’s like a drill sergeant.”

“He doesn't mean to be, he just.... This is really important.”

“I know. I just can’t find find it.”

Sam could tell that the poor kid was close to cracking. “Well, I was gonna grab some popcorn for a movie marathon. You in?”

“Maybe. What movie are you watching?”

“I was thinking Lord of the Rings.”

“Are you crazy? Watching those would take like, twelve hours.”

“Not at all, it only takes 11 hours and 5 minutes plus disc switching time. But I do see your point.” Sam fell quiet for a second as he tried to think of something else Kevin might like watching. “Did you get to watch the latest Thor movie?”

“Ragnarok? No, I never got the chance.”

“So, you in?”

Kevin thought about it and smiled, “Yeah, I’m in.”

Sam smiled back and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave. In fifteen minutes, the boys had their snacks and were seated one on each end of the couch with the movie starting to play. Kevin didn’t even make it two minutes before he was cracking a smile. The boys were laughing at the part where Dr. Strange kidnaps Loki when Dean came into the room. “What’s going on in here?”

Sam was the one to answer; “We’re taking a break with a movie.”

“And I wasn't invited? I would’ve brought snacks.” He holds up a bag of licorice and a bag of M&M’s.

“Alright, come on. But you’re only accepted for the M&M’s. Licorice is not a snack.”

Dean plopped down in the middle of the couch, right between the other two boys. “Are you kidding? It’s right up there with popcorn.”

“Popcorn? Not a chance.”

“Where did we go wrong with you?”

Kevin interrupted their arguing, “Hey, would you knock it off? I haven’t seen this yet.”

Sam and Dean muttered their apologies and turned their attention back to the screen. The boys laughed and ate snacks until the movie ended at ten. Like any good Marvel fan, they watched all the way through the credits before Kevin grabbed the bowls of popcorn and took them to the kitchen to wash up. 

As he was drying the few dishes, he heard someone behind him and turned around to see Dean leaning against the doorframe, a look of guilt aging his features. Kevin knew that wasn’t a good look. They stared at each other for a tense second until Kevin broke the silence. “...Everything okay?”

“Do you really think I’m a drill sergeant? Sam told me.”

“Um, well, maybe not exactly a drill sergeant. You’re very... motivated about this.”

“I’m trying to kill Lucifer here.”

“I know, and this is important. But keeping me nose to the tablet isn’t working. I need a break.”

“That's the same thing Sam said.” Dean paused a second as he thought about what he wanted to say. “Go ahead and turn in,” he crossed the room to take the dishes from Kevin. “We can talk about this tomorrow. You need some rest.”

Kevin nodded, and let Dean have the dish towel, not wanting to blow his chance at a full night’s sleep. “On it. ‘Night, Dean.”

“‘Night.” Dean waved Kevin off to bed and finished putting the dishes away.  
\---  
The next morning, Dean woke up a little later than usual. He headed down the halls and into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. He was happy to see half a pot already brewed on the counter and poured himself a cup. In the war room, he found Kevin practically bouncing in his seat as he crouched over the Angel tablet. 

Dean guessed that Kevin had drunk the missing half of the coffee pot by himself. “Hey, Kev, you know you could have slept in, right buddy?”

“I know, I did. Well, technically I slept in. I got up at the same time but went to bed early so I got more sleep. Does that constitute sleeping in?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up at he watched Kevin practically vibrate in his chair and ramble on. “Okay, I think we’ve hit our caffeine max for the day.”

“No. I can’t. I almost found it. This chapter, it’s all about heavenly weapons, like the staff of Moses, the horn of Gabriel, angel blades, it’s all right here. One of these has to kill an archangel.”

“I knew you could do it. Let me know when you get it.” Dean smiled with renewed energy and went back to the kitchen to fix brunch for everyone.

Dean had mixed the batter for pancakes and pulled the bacon out of the fridge when he heard Kevin yell, “Guys, I found it!” Dean and Sam both appeared in the war room, eager to hear what Kevin had dug up. “It says there are two things that can kill an archangel. The lance of Michael and an archangel blade.”

Sam leaned against the table, “Okay, what's the bad news?”

“Well, the lance of Michael can be used by anyone but there is only the one. There are potentially four archangel blades, one for each archangel, but an archangel blade is only effective when wielded by an archangel.”

That caused Dean to chime in, “So what’s the difference between an archangel blade and a regular blade, besides the superiority complex?”

“Well, the angel blades are silver. You already knew that, but the archangel blades are made completely different. They are made of a golden material and they have a twisted tri-faceted design with engravings down each blade face.”

“Okay. How come we’ve seen archangel fights before, but we’ve never seen this golden corkscrew?”

“I don’t know. I can only tell you what I find on the tablet.”

Sam interrupted their conversation, “Wait, so if regular angel blades don’t have the same power… Does that mean Gabriel is still alive?”


End file.
